Una mañana de deseo -One shot-
by Meme-sama
Summary: Este es un one shot donde Furihata y Seiko Akashi (Akashi Fem) llevan mucho tiempo siendo novios, pero novios pero nunca han cruzado la linea...Pero una mañana Furihata se pone de curioso, examinando el hermoso cuerpo de su novia...¿Que pasará? Pareka: Furihata x Akashi fem


_Una mañana de deseo._

En una habitación el amanecer comenzaba a hacerse presente. Los pequeños rayos de luz comenzaban a inundar la habitación. En la elegante habitación se encontraba una gran cama, y en ella dos personas dormían. Un chico de nombre Furihata y la joven Seiko. Ambos habían dormido juntos en la noche anterior…no habían hecho nada, ni siquiera por su mente cruzó la idea. Llevaban ya algunos meses de ser novios pero su relación solo había llegado a los besos.

El primero en abrir los ojos fue Furihata, quien de echo había tenido una noche bastante buena, durmió en paz y no hubo mayor inconveniente. Cuando el castaño abrió sus ojos ya por completo y tuvo noción del lugar donde se encontraba sus mejillas adquirieron un pequeño rubor…ya que se dio cuenta de que ella estaba a su lado. La noche anterior había sido algo borrosa…

"Recuerdo…que Seiko me invitó a dormir en su casa ya que sus padre no ésta…y luego ella me dio esta habitación de huéspedes… ¿Pero por que esta ella aquí?...ah, es verdad…por alguna razón ella se metió en mi cama…solo me abrazó y se durmió…"

Furihata sonrió de forma dulce mientras se atrevía a acariciarle la cabeza a la menor mientras dormía. Aun no podía creer que él era novio de una chica tan hermosa…y de echo, ahora que la conocía mejor, podía asegurar que no era nada aterradora…al menos no cuando estaba de buen humor.

Seiko se movió un poco, dejando su silueta a la vista. Furihata echó un buen vistazo. Seiko tenía puesto un hermoso camisón blanco, era como el vestido de dormir para una muñeca. Aunque no tenía las curvas más prominentes su silueta era adorable y fina…sumamente hermosa. Su espalda estaba ligeramente descubierta ya que la parte de arriba estaba desabotonada. Los hermosos y largos mechones rojos de cabello se dispersaban de forma divina como una cascada. La piel de Seiko parecía resplandecer junto con el amanecer. Además con la transparencia de la prenda podía observar mejor los detalles…y de paso otras cosas.

Las mejillas de Furihata adquirieron un color más vivaz. Se sentía mal por ser un mirón, pero la vista era bastante…deseable. No era algo que tuviera el privilegio de ver todo el tiempo…tal vez por eso era totalmente excitante mirar en silencio mientras Seiko dormía en paz.

"Quizá sea arriesgado pero…"

Lo que Furihata estaba por intentar seguramente le costaría su cabeza en algún futuro. Pero bien dicen que cuando un hombre piensa con el miembro en vez del cerebro no hay nadie que le frente. Tal vez el castaño era un miedoso…si, era verdad. Pero en estos momentos eso no importaba. Lo que ese castaño haría…sería algo que muchos catalogarían como: épico.

Primero Furihata hizo unas pruebas para medir que tan profundo era el sueño de su novia. Después de algunos intentos y mini ataques cardiacos pudo asegurar que Seiko dormía profundamente.

Con cuidado giró el cuerpo de ella para que ambos quedaran frente a frente. Furihata ahora podía observar de frente a su querida novia. Y decir que su cara se volvió un tomate era poca cosa. La visión que estaba frente a él le dejó sin palabras…

"E-Es como un ángel maravilloso y celestial…a-ah… ¿Q-Que debo hacer?"

Furihata es un hombre de alguna forma, y todos los hombres tienen necesidades. Pero al ver así a Seiko, la necesidad se volvió autentico deseo, sin poder contenerse o controlarse sus manos se acercaron a su rostro, acariciando con ternura su mejilla, para bajar con cuidado hacia su cuello, quitando con deleite cada cabello rojo, para así poder admirar la hermosa y tersa piel…

La parte de adelante del camisón de Seiko solo tenía un pequeño nudo, un listón rojo era lo que mantenía la tela junta y de esa forma cubría el pecho de ella. Furihata…ya no podía dar marcha atrás, simplemente haría lo impensable. Sus manos tomaron el listo y halaron de él, dejando a la vista su busto.

Furihata por poco muere por un derrame nasal, y por la vergüenza de lo que hacía. Pero, debía admitir que a pesar de no ser la copa más grande, el busto de su novia era mucho más grande de lo que su uniforme dejaba apreciar. La forma, el hermoso color…y esos divinos botones roza…si, definitivamente era más hermoso, además parecían ser suaves.

Furihata no conforme con solo mirar extendió su mano hacia uno de sus pechos, y comenzó a acariciar con cuidado. La carne era suave y perfecta, la sensación en sus dedos era totalmente nueva, y le hacía sentir cada vez mas encendido e interesado en sus acciones, poniendo todo simple no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero aun así no podía detenerse.

Furihata no era para nada un experto en chicas, de echo se podía decir que era todo lo opuesto, pero en esos momentos, sus hormonas e instintos fueron las que tomaron el control de todos sus movimientos. Acercándose a Seiko admiró mejor el rostro que la joven poseía. "Es como una princesa salida de una cuento". Pensó mientras baja un poco hacia su pecho, dejando un suave beso, lentamente deslizando sus labios lentamente, hundiéndolos en la tersa piel y la delicada carne.

Seiko no despertaba a pesar de todo ello, pero algunos suaves suspiros comenzaron a escapar de los rozados labios de la menor. El cuerpo de ella se movía un poco, ya que las sensaciones le estaban inundando y ella no podía evitar reaccionar, aunque fuera de forma inconsciente.

Furihata al escuchar esos pequeños quejidos deseó continuar, guiado por sus propios instintos, hundió un poco mas sus labios en medio del busto de Seiko. Ahora ambas manos de Furihata tocaban con suavidad ambos senos de la joven, los cuales reaccionaron rápidamente, notando que los botones roza se salían poco a poco, dando a notar que la estimulación estaba siendo adecuada al cuerpo ajeno.

Furihata estaba muriendo por dentro, un torbellino de sensaciones y emociones le azotaban: Como el miedo, la pasión, los nervios, el deseo y de alguna forma infinita felicidad. Todo eso le daba vueltas a su mente. Por un lado la terrible culpa, el miedo a las consecuencias y los nervios de que Seiko le mate. Y por otro lado la felicidad, el deseo y la pasión que desbordan al poder hacer todo eso a su amada novia, su querida emperatriz.

Aun deseando mas, Furihata tomó uno de los pechos de Seiko y con cuidado lo lamió suave y lentamente, besando por todas partes aquella maravilla de la naturaleza que solo las mujeres poseían. Y con algo de hambre comenzó a engullirlo suavemente, succionando tranquilo, masajeando con su lengua la carne y el pezón ya endurecido. La sensación en su boca era indescriptible…estaba más que excitado.

"Posiblemente esto este mal…pero en estos momentos no puedo parar…e-esto es increíble, aunque yo nunca…había hecho algo como esto…ahora no puedo parar…"

Los movimientos comenzaron a acelerarse un poco. Soltando el seno de Seiko le dio las mismas atenciones al contrario, chupando con deleite. Sus manos no se detenían y daban caricias suaves. Los suaves quejidos de Seiko ahora eran jadeos sutiles y gemidos quedos, ella continuaba durmiendo.

"No es suficiente…q-que debería hacer…s-siento que no debo ir más lejos pero por otra parte…"

Furihata dirigió su mirada hacia la intimidad de ella. Tal vez sería peligroso, pero lo intentaría, no estaba dispuesto a huir ni nada.

Con cuidado recostó boca arriba a su novia para poder quedar en una posición más cómoda, no sin antes verificar que su sueño continuara imperturbable y profundo. Sus manos tomaron las piernas de Seiko y las separaron; Furihata se sentía más que alterado…ahora la vista era más atrevida que antes. Seiko estaba justo bajo suyo, con el camisón todo desarreglado, sus piernas se mostraban coquetas y hermosas, y claro, podía ver un poco de su intimidad, la lencería que usaba la menor era totalmente adecuada.

"Es como si ella me tentara a propósito…"

Furihata levantó el vestido y tuvo mejor vista. El chico tenía las mejillas totalmente rojas y sus dedos temblaban, aunque estaba ardiendo en deseo, también estaba muriendo apenado…

Sin más preámbulos sus dedos viajaron a su intimidad, sin retirar la ropa interior comenzó una caricia suave con sus dedos, moviéndolos con cuidado, recorriendo suavemente y delineando la perfecta curva. Hundiendo quedamente la punta de sus dedos en la división que se podía palpar aun con la ropa puesta.

Mientras tanto Seiko comenzó a soltar gemidos más continuos y algo sonoros, la chica estaba dormida aun. Furihata sabía que si continuaba ella despertaría, pero eso ya no era un obstáculo en su mente, ya encontraría la forma de poder evitar ser asesinado por su querida emperatriz.

Y no pasó mucho tiempo, mientras Furihata disfrutaba de los pechos de Seiko y sus dedos masajeaban tranquilamente la sensible zona entre las piernas de la joven esta por fin abrió los ojos, extrañada por todas esas sensaciones que azotaban su cuerpo al punto de hacerla hervir.

—¿H-Hm?...Furihata…¿Q-Que?

—Buenos días, mi princesa…—La sonrisa de Furihata se mostraba tranquila y traviesa, esa mejor no mostrar miedo y seguir adelante.

—¿Q-Que estas?... —Cuando la pelirroja volvió en sí, quedó petrificada al ver en qué posición se encontraba, aunque no sabía qué era lo que la impresionaba mas, el acto en sí, o la persona que lo llevaba a cabo, ya que nunca esperaría algo así de Furihata.

—La verdad no sé como responderte…— ¿Para qué mentir? Simplemente todo empezó del deseo, pero claro no diría algo como eso. Y de echo no finalizó con todo aquello, sus manos continuaban haciendo de las suyas.

—C-Como te atreves…

—Seiko…pero si esto es tu culpa, tú fuiste la que vino a mi cama anoche, y como eres mi amada emperatriz…solamente trato de complacerte…como lo haría la pareja de una emperatriz. —Furihata sonrió coqueto y tomó su mano para besarla. Un Furihata bajo la influencia de testosterona podía volverse todo un seductor.

Por suerte para él, tenía varios puntos a su favor, además había usado las palabras correctas apelando adecuadamente el ego de la menor, quien adoraba ese tiempo de comentarios más si veían de él…aparte…bueno, ella también estaba en un estado algo…delicado.

—Seiko…yo tomaré la responsabilidad de mis actos…déjame complacerte, mi amada emperatriz. —El tono, la expresión y la seguridad con la que habló hizo que Seiko se estremeciera, aunque ella era la clase de chica que adoraba mantener el control, ser de alguna forma un poco sometida y retada le era más que satisfactorio e interesante…además esa faceta tan segura y masculina de Furihata le mareo a tal grado que cedió.

—Mas te vale…—Dicho esto, Seiko atrajo al castaño, para poder quedar cara a cara. Y comenzaron una sesión de besos, primero sus labios se unían de forma suave y leve, apenas pequeños besos muy parecidos a roces, pero luego los besos se volvieron más voraces y apasionados, hundiéndose completamente en la pasión del contrario. Era algo tan voraz y apasionado que…simplemente ambos cedían a sus deseos.

Furihata introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de Seiko, dando un beso algo acelerado y bastante bueno, robando el aliento y el aire de la joven, hasta hacerla sentir perdida y mareada, deseosa de más. Ya que esto no era solo sexo, o algo erótico…era hacer el amor, ya que aunque las cosas iniciaron por deseo, había demasiados sentimientos de por medio, no sería una exageración decir que ambos se aman de manera alocada y profunda…tal vez una relación que a simple vista no sería la más común, pero lo cierto era que Furihata amaba y estaba loco por su emperatriz y Seiko estaba enamorada de su fiel chihuahua.

Ya ambos sin mucho aire se separaron para poder reponerse, ambos lucían igual de agitados. Las maravillosas y pálidas mejillas de Seiko estaba suavemente enrojecidas, y sus labios carmín estaban entreabiertos, jadeando un poco para tomar aire.

"No sabía…que él podía hacer algo como esto…de alguna forma me emociona"

Pensó Seiko. Claro que luego le daría el castigo de su vida por ese comportamiento y su osadía, pero justo en ese momento le dejaría ser, pues esa naturaleza tan salvaje y apasionada le traía interesada.

—Seiko…aquí voy…—Furihata se deslizó para quedar en frente a la flor de la joven. Ya sin escrúpulos o miedo le despojó de su ropa interior para observar con cuidado y detenimiento…definitivamente las mujeres eran algo extraño pero a la vez hermoso y perfecto…al menos eso fue lo que el castaño pensó.

Seiko no comprendía del todo que es lo que haría, peor pronto lo averiguó cuando sintió en su vulva algo húmedo deslizarse. Los traviesos labios del chico acariciaban suavemente los "labios" de ella, succionando lentamente y con delicia para luego deslizar su lengua desde abajo hacia arriba. Según Furihata recordaba…en las clases de biología habían mencionado que un punto sensible en las mujeres era el clítoris.

—¿E-EH? ¡¿Q-Que estas…?! A-Ah…p-para…ese lugar…n-no…

—No pasa nada…pronto te sentirás aun mejor…

O por lo menos eso esperaba, Furihata no era ningún experto en sexo ni mucho menos, pero confiaba un poco en sí mismo y en lo poco que sabía. Mientras reanudaba su tarea abrió un poco más las piernas de ella para tener una mejor vista. Con una de sus manos, separó esos labios e introdujo su lengua con cuidado, era una sensación extraña para ambos, pero pronto encontró lo que buscaba, algo que sobre salía un poco, y comenzó a lamer y chupar con más ahínco en esa zona, teniendo como resultado la melodiosa voz de Seiko.

Los suaves gemidos escapaban de los labios de Seiko, aunque esta se aferraba a las sabanas y trataba de sellar su boca para no decir o emitir algún sonido vergonzoso todo era totalmente inútil. Y, Furihata no podía culparla…después de todo ambos eran vírgenes…era la primera vez de ambos…así que todo lo que pasara sería…lo que debía pasar simplemente.

La mano libre de Furihata subió poco a poco, desliándose por el vientre de Seiko, subiendo lentamente, para luego ir a su pecho. Sus dedos comenzaron a jugar una vez mas con el pezón de la mejor, acariciando su seño, haciendo que ella se estremeciera de forma violenta…Simplemente no podía parar, tenerla tan excitada le hacia volverse loco.

Furihata se separó de la intimidad de la menor, dejando un pequeño rastro en sus labios…Seiko estaba ya lista y mas que preparada, o por lo menos eso es lo que ambos sentían.

—S-Seiko…y-ya no aguanto más… ¿Puedo?... —Preguntó Furihata mientras se quitaba la camisa quedando solo con sus bóxers puestos. Seiko debía admitir que aunque su novio no fuera el perfecto hombre, o el mas llamativo, para ella tenía totalmente lo suyo…

—Si eres tu…entonces…ésta bien…—No era algo sencillo de digerir, tal vez este no era el escenario que había planeado totalmente para lo que era su primera vez, y apenas iba a cumplir un año de noviazgo con Furihata…pero.

"Él ha estad a mi lado…más que cualquier otro, es mi hermoso perro fiel, siempre está dispuesto a pisotearse por mi…además yo le amo…y mucho…"

—Pero antes. —Interrumpió—. Quiero…que me digas la verdad. ¿Me amas de verdad? ¿De verdad me deseas para el resto de tu vida y no solo para esto?

Furihata lo sabía, sabía que tenía que ser honesto así que frenó solo un momento a pensarlo, a pensar en sus sentimientos. Rápidamente una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Furihata, cariñoso acarició su rostro y le dio un beso desbordante de amor.

—Por supuesto…quiero convertirme en el hombre ideal para ti…Seiko, te amo…p-por favor…se una conmigo…hagamos el amor…juntos. —Esas palabras fueron como la firma de un contrato, no había cambio de hoja ni marcha atrás. Seiko se sintió fascinada por esas palabras, a pesar de no ser las más galantes o finas, eran unas palabras llenas de amor y cariño genuino. La emperatriz que puede ver todo, sabía que el otro no le mentía.

—…Si…yo también te amo…

Dicho esto ambos se sonrieron con amor. Furihata se retiró la ropa interior, él ya estaba claramente erecto, y sobre-excitado. Aunque por suerte no tenía ningún miembro descomunal, así que no había peligro de lastimarla, pero debía ser cuidadoso…era la primera vez de ambos, así que iría lento.

Con cuidado comenzó, introduciendo su miembro en Seiko, quien soltó un pequeño grito…sinceramente era un poco doloroso. Furihata dio un pequeño empujón para meter un poco mas, pero a medio camino se detuvo algo temeroso por lastimarla.

—S-Seiko… ¿E-Estas bien?

—S-Si…y-ya pasara…vamos, solo hazlo. —No deseaba detenerse, si era necesario aguantaría cualquier dolor. Furihata comenzó a sudar un poco, sobre todo su frente, pues estaba algo nervioso, pero sobre todo ardiendo. Dando un empujón mas logró entrar por completo, la mejor ahogó su grito, y de sus ojos brotaron unas pequeñas lagrimas, la sensación era totalmente extraña pero no se detendría.

—S-Seiko…te amo…te amo tanto…—Gimió Furihata, quien después de espera un poco para que ella se acostumbrara, ahora no se podía contener; con un movimiento de cadera comenzó a moverse poco a poco en el interior de la joven. Era extraño, suave y caliente de alguna forma sentía que no podía mas pero quería que ese placer durara para siempre. Mientras se movía se inclinó para poder besar de nuevo a Seiko, luego deslizó sus labios hacia su cuello, dejando algunas mordidas sutiles, bajando a su pecho para dar atenciones de nuevo al busto, succionando una vez más la carne y el pezón.

Su mano sostenía la cadera de Seiko. Y ella simplemente trataba de acostumbrarse, pues a medida que se acostumbraba el dolor comenzó a disminuir, comenzando a soltar algunos suspiros indicando que ella también ya era víctima del placer que por primera vez sentía. Era demasiado…todo tan…desbordante, desordenado…apasionado.

Furihata aceleró el movimiento, entrando y saliendo del interior de Seiko con más velocidad, dando estocadas más certeras, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, el placer no era fácil de contenerse, y mirar a su amada pareja solo le hunda en un erotismo caótico.

—M-Muévete…m-mas. —Pidió Seiko, de alguna forma ya no podía más, pero deseaba hacerlo para él. —F-Furihata… ¿Se siente bien? —Ella no tenía realmente idea, y no deseaba ser la única que se sintiera confortable en la situación. Seiko a duras penas podía hablar, estaba demasiado ocupada ahogando gemidos y quejidos. Además estaba demasiado agitada, le costaba controlarse.

—S-Si…demasiado…e-es la primera vez…que me siento tan bien. —Jadeó Furihata mientras comenzaba a moverse con mas fuerza. Con sus dos manos tomó las dos piernas de la menor y las colocó sobre sus hombros, ya ambos estaban por acabar…era su primera vez, y aunque no duraría mucho sin duda era especial para ambos, quienes se sentía como uno mismo, de una forma tan cercana que…a pesar de estar ambos agitados sentían los latidos del contrario.

Furihata se recostó sobre Seiko, sintiendo su cuerpo suave y exquisito, estaba húmedo, y se sentía tan bien al entrar en contacto con su piel, ambos cuerpos eran totalmente compatibles el uno con el otro. Con la pose que ambos tenían era la mejor forma de estar cerca. Furihata se aferró de las piernas de Seiko para tomar impulso y comenzar a dar las estocadas finales, acelerando un poco.

—¡F-Furihata…! ¡Y-Ya no puedo! —Gimió con fuerza, ya estaba al borde.

—Yo…igual…acabemos juntos…Seiko. —Furihata le sonrió, ahora ambos entrelazaron sus manos con cariño. Estaban al límite, ambos en el total éxtasis y en el placer. Sus respiraciones agitadas, sus cuerpos moviéndose y chocando el uno contra el otro…todo aquel momento culminaría.

—S-Seiko…A-Ah…l-lo siento, t-terminare dentro…ya no puedo. —Gruñó excitado. Seiko sabía que no estaba en sus días fértiles, aunque la idea no le agradaba mucho, no podía pensar realmente por lo cual asintió indicando que estaba bien.

En el último momento, ambos se abrazaron y se besaron amoroso, con cariño y pasión conectándose en todo sentido posible, hasta que ambos culminaron en un exquisito y perfecto orgasmo, que les hizo sentir llenos de dicha, felicidad y claro total satisfacción…esto era hacer el amor.

Agotados terminaron ambos el uno junto al otro, sus manos estaban entrelazadas, y sus corazones agitados. Furihata cubrió a Seiko con la sabana. Y ambos estuvieron en silencio un poco.

—Se sintió increíble…

—Si…

—Seiko…te amo, mi amada emperatriz…gracias

—Yo también te amo…pero, voy a castigarte. —Furihata tembló, realmente sería castigado, pero, mirando la hermosa y radiante sonrisa de ella, sabía que no estaba de verdad enojada.

—Si es un castigo de mi amada, lo soportaré…ahora…duerme un poco. —Seiko no dijo nada más y se volvió a dormir. Furihata la tomó en brazos y ambos durmieron acurrucados un rato más.

Más tarde Furihata se levantó, hizo el desayuno y preparó el baño de su princesa. Mientras Seiko estaba en la tina Furihata entró para atenderla.

—Lamento…haberlo hecho sin tu permiso…—Se disculpó tímido mientras comenzaba a lavar adecuadamente a su amada.

—Me alegro que lo hicieras…creo, que a eso llaman dar al paso, temía que nunca hiciéramos nada por qué me tienes miedo…o algo así…pero…bueno…debo decir que hacerlo con la persona que amas…

"Definitivamente es un ángel…" Pensó Furihata.

—Ya veo…bueno…Seiko…te amo

—Yo igual…tonto. —Ambos se dieron un cariñoso beso. Ambos se sentían muy felices y dichosos por todos los sentimientos que hace unos momentos habían explotado.

Claro que Seiko le castigaría…después de todo, si no, ella no sería la hermosa y cruel emperatriz de la que se enamoró tan perdidamente. Seiko estaba dichosa…también.

Luego de esa mañana tan extraña, Furihata y Seiko tuvieron una relación mucho más cercana...

Y todo…

Por esa…

Mañana de deseo…


End file.
